Crime and Poultry
by Ellis97
Summary: When Boris and Natasha rob Ward Labs, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica are on the case to stop them from carrying out their no-goodnik deed to help Fearless Leader from taking over the world. But this is too big of a job for our heroes alone, they'll need help from Super Chicken and his sidekick, Fred the Lion.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**A thunder of jets in an open sky, a spring of joy, and a cheerful laugh means that you know that it's once again time for another awesome adventure with that super sonic speedster, Rocket J. Squirrel and his best pal, Bullwinkle the Moose, and that super genius canine, Mr. Peabody and his pet boy, Sherman.**

**And without further ado, time for another amazing adventure!**

* * *

Our story opens in Frostbite Falls where we see Mr. Peabody in his, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Sherman's house.

Mr. Peabody had been putting a bowl of chips and dip on the table and he was wearing a red clip on tie and Hawaiian shirt.

"Wow, Mr. Peabody, you sure are getting ready for this little get together." Sherman came in with another Hawaiian shirt and tie.

"Indeed my boy." Mr. Peabody nodded. "My old friends who are coming to stay with us for the next two weeks will sure be pleased to see our humble abode."

"Who are these old friend of yours Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Well Sherman, let's just say we won't be serving buffalo wings at this little social." Peabody said.

Rocky and Bullwinkle came downstairs, they were also dressed in Hawaiian shirts and clip on ties.

"Hey Mr. Peabody!" Bullwinkle said "How do I look?"

"As nifty as a reindeer Bullwinkle." Peabody winked.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Mr. Peabody went to get it. It was Jessica. She was wearing a midriff crop top and a pair of blue short shorts.

"Jessica I am so glad you made it." Peabody gave a goofy grin.

"Hi Mr. Peabody!" Jessica said "I really want to meet these old friends of yours. Are they like, really important people?"

"This guy is a millionaire." Peabody said "Now, let's get you settled in."

Mr. Peabody took Jessica's hand and sat her down on the couch.

"Get off the couch Sherman!" Peabody shooed Sherman off.

He joined Jessica on the couch.

"Pretty comfy Mr. Peabody." Jessica said.

"Thanks we, um, uh had it fluffed." Peabody blushed.

Just then, Mr. Peabody heard a crunching sound. It was Bullwinkle, eating one of the chips.

"Bullwinkle!" Peabody shouted.

"Yes?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Don't eat any corn chips until our guests come here." Peabody scolded the moose.

"Sorry." Bullwinkle put a half eaten chip back into the bowl.

"I can't wait to meet these friends of yours Mr. Peabody." Rocky said.

"I'm sure we're gonna love them Mr. Peabody." Sherman assured.

"And I want all of you to be on your nest behavior." Mr. Peabody said "This guy is very big. Oh and while he's staying, make sure not to eat poultry."

"Sure." Jessica said "I don't even like meat."

"When are they supposed to come?" Bullwinkle asked.

"They should be pulling up now." Peabody looked at his watch.

Peabody then went to look out the window. He saw something.

"Everyone!" He said "They're pulling up! You guys! Get on the couch while I go answer the door."

The doorbell rang and Mr. Peabody opened the door. Outside of the door waiting for him were his old friends, they were a chicken and a lion who were anthropomorphic just like him, Rocky, and Bullwinkle.

"Mr. Peabody!" Said the chicken.

"Henry!" Mr. Peabody shook the chicken's hand.

"Great to see you Mr. Peabody!" Said the lion.

"Likewise Fred." Peabody shook the lion's hand. "Come, come into my house."

Wasting no time, Mr. Peabody took Henry and Fred inside and they saw Rocky, Bullwinkle, Sherman, and Jessica.

"Hokey smoke." Rocky exclaimed "You're Mister Peabody's old friends!"

"I am truly delighted to make you acquaintance." Fred bowed down.

"Everyone these are my friends, Henry Cabot Henhouse III and Fred the Lion." Peabody introduced his friends "Henry, Fred, this is my boy, Sherman. Say hello."

"Hello." Sherman waved to Henry and Fred.

"Wow, a dog raising a boy." Henry shook Sherman's hand "Now thats something you don't see everyday."

"Yes, it's great to raise a boy. And these are my roommates, Rocky and Bullwinkle and my neighbor, Jessica." Peabody introduced the others.

"Wow." Henry said "I'm a huge moose fan."

"Pleased to meet you Fred." Bullwinkle shook Fred's hand.

"Likewise." Fred said.

"So how'd you guys meet?" Rocky asked.

"Well, me, Henry, and Fred are part of a secret club in a lodge in the woods outside of town." Peabody explained. "We go there every Friday."

"So that's where you go every Friday night." Sherman said.

"Yep." Mr. Peabody nodded "So, what brings you guys here?"

"Well, we are here to catch up with you, but we're also here on a crime investigation." Henry explained. "We here that there are spies here trying to steal something from Ward Labs. And we heard that you guys have fought bad guys before, so we figured we could use your help."

"No problem." Sherman said "Mr. Peabody, Uncle Rocky, Uncle Bullwinkle, Jessica, and me will help you or my name isn't Sherman Peabody!"

"Yeah, we know all about bad guys and solving mysteries." Rocky said. "We could always use some allies."

"Well then, let's go!" Bullwinkle said.

"Just a second gang, can you keep a secret?" Henry asked.

"Sure." Said Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica.

"Fred! Get the super sauce while I go change." Henry left to the closet with a mask, cape, boots, and musketeers hat.

"Sure thing Mr. Henhouse." Fred dug into the suitcase and grabbed a bottle of sauce.

Henry then came back dressed in a purple cape, matching musketeer hat, a black mask, and purple boots. "I am also, buck, buck, buck, buck, buck, buck, buck, ba-kawwwk!"

"SUPER CHICKEN!" Our heroes shouted.

"Hey where's Henry?" Bullwinkle asked.

Everyone just slapped their foreheads.

"Anyways, time to drink the super sauce." Super Chicken drank the rest of the sauce.

And so, off our heroes went into Super Chicken's flying car and made their way to Ward Labs. Once again, it was time for our heroes to go off on another whirlwind big city adventure.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, you had it there, Rocky and his friends are teaming up with Super Chicken and Fred! Looks like it's a little team up time! Stay tuned for our next chapter "Kentucky Fried Super Chicken" or "Flying Fowl in the Sky"!**


	2. Chapter 2

As you remember last time, our heroes, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Jessica had Mr. Peabody's old friend, Henry Henhouse III and his assistant, Fred the Lion. Henry was also revealed to really be the famous superhero, Super Chicken. He then explained that he was really at Frostbite Falls because he heard that there were suspicious characters around and he heard that Rocky and his friends had experience with fighting bad guys and knew a lot of Frostbite Falls, so they figured they'd ask our heroes for an assist. They decided to team up and to go to Ward Labs to investigate.

Our heroes landed at Ward Labs where they found tape covering the entire building and not to mention cops were surrounding it.

"Hokey smoke gang!" Rocky pointed to the building "Something must have happened at the lab and it must be very serious."

"Uncle Rocky's right, we gotta do something." Sherman pointed out.

"Allow me Sherman, after all, I am a famous superhero." Super Chicken walked to a cop "Excuse me officer, may I have a word with you?"

The cop turned around "Hey! I know you! You're the famous Super Chicken!"

"The one in the same." Super Chicken said "Now what's this I hear about the Ward Labs being raided?"

"Well there were masked thieves, they were robbing the rocks and minerals room." The cop explained.

"What would they want with rocks and minerals?" Fred asked.

"Well they only stole the Mastonite." The cop finished "They got away, but we are still tracking them."

"Thanks for your help officer. Come on Fred." Super Chicken went back to the others.

"Sure thing boss." Fred followed Super Chicken.

And so, the super powered chicken and obedient lion wasked back to their allies in the Super Coop.

"What kind of info did you get Super C?" Jessica asked "What happened at the labs?"

"It seems that these thieves stole the Mastonite from this place." Super Chicken explained.

"Mastonite?" Peabody asked "I know that. It's the rarest mineral in the world. It can channel huge amounts of raw energy. Some people have used it to power machinery."

"Can it make snow cones?" Bullwinkle asked.

"No you idiot! It can't make snow cones!" Peabody tweaked Bullwinkle's snout.

"After all why would rocks make snow cones?" Sherman shrugged.

"Quiet you!" Peabody pointed to Sherman.

"Then if it can channel raw energy and be used a power source, maybe that's what the thieves are planning to do with it." Jessica deduced.

"The question now is; how are we gonna find the thieves?" Rocky asked.

"I think I may have a lead on that as well Rocky." Super Chicken said "I know a guy downtown and he's a well known squealer. He's got all the dirt."

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky gasped "Downtown is kinda dangerous at night!"

"That sounds pretty dangerous boss." Fred told Super Chicken.

"Fred, you knew this job was dangerous when you took it." Super Chicken reminded his partner.

"Then it's settled," Peabody said "Rocky, Bullwinkle, Fred, and Sherman will stay at home where it's safe. Super Chicken, Jessica, and I will go downtown."

"Wait Mr. Peabody, how come you, Jessica, and Uncle Super Chicken are going?" Sherman asked Peabody.

"Because Sherman, I am a super intelligent Canine American, not to mention the most superior being in the world and your Uncle Henry is a well known superhero." Mr. Peabody gloated.

"What about Jessica?" Bullwinkle asked "How come she's coming too?"

"Yes Mr. Peabody, why am I coming too?" Jessica smiled and batted her eyelashes at Peabody.

Mr. Peabody started to blush and get sweaty. He always got nervous around Jessica, the love of his life.

"Well," He stammered and his heart started beating fast "You-um, uh, you're a great martial artist. Yes! You could fend us off against some bad guys!"

"After all, I am a martial arts teacher." Jessica reminded him.

"Then to the Super-Coop gang!" Super Chicken pointed his sword to the Super-Coop.

When Rocky, Bullwinkle, Sherman, and Fred were dropped off at the house, Mr. Peabody, Super Chicken, and Jessica headed downtown in Mr. Peabody's scooter to talk to this guy that Super Chicken was talking about.

* * *

**NOW HERE'S SOMETHING WE HOPE YOU'LL REALLY LIKE**

Coming this fall, the latest spin-off of America's biggest crime drama...

**MSI: FROSTBITE FALLS**

Bullwinkle, Rocky, and Mr. Peabody are looking down at a car that just crashed into a lamp post.

**Bullwinkle**: That looks like a crashed car.

**Mr. Peabody**: Hey Chief! We need some crime tape to keep the crowd away.

Bullwinkle holds up a CD.

**Bullwinkle**: Nah, we'll just use my Kelly Clarkson CD.

**Rocky**: Whatcha got Chief?

Bullwinkle sniffs a leaf.

**Bullwinkle**: It's quite simple Rocky. Someone just came home late from a wild party. Turned left on 4th, lost control and hit this lady. While she yelled for help, the driver went to that diner and had a ham hoagie with a smear of mustard.

**Rocky**: You could tell that just by sniffing a leaf?

**Bullwinkle**: No, this my car.

**Mr. Peabody**: We'll know more when we take that tranny down to the station.

Peabody points to the woman who turns out to be Natasha.

**Natasha**: Who are you calling "tranny"? I just have narrow hips.

See all this and less on MSI: Frostbite Falls coming this fall!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, looks like Ward Labs has been robbed and someone is using the stolen geode to power some sort of evil machine. Can Mr. Peabody, Jessica, and Super Chicken find this well known snitch and get the dirt? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Rocks and Coals" or "Borderline Busted"!**


	3. Chapter 3

As you remember last time, the Ward Labs rocks and minerals section was robbed of one of biggest finds; a rare mineral known as, Mastonite.

"It can channel raw energy and was often used a power source for machinery." Peabody reminded the narrator.

That's right Mr. Peabody! The theives got away with the stone. Obviously, they were trying to use it for something evil. After all, what's a Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody story without evil and villians? Anyways, Super Chicken decided to take Mr. Peabody and Jessica with him to find a guy downtown who may have had the dirt on the missing Mastonite.

They finally arrived downtown in Mr. Peabody's awesome moped. This side of Frostbite Falls looked pretty broken down and dangerous, especially at night.

"So, this is downtown." Super Chicken said.

"Yes, one of the places I don't want to walk Sherman." Mr. Peabody said.

"So Super Chicken, where is this squealer we're gonna meet?" Jessica asked the chicken.

"Well Jessie, he should be just about there!" Super Chicken pointed his sword at some guy selling someone something.

It was a gray fox wearing a purple hat, a black bowtie, and a red jacket. Mr. Peabody and Jessica knew him alright.

"So, you like this watch?" The fox asked the man "I can sell you a gross of them for your relatives."

"HEY YOU!" Someone said from behind.

The fox turned around and saw our heroes "Aw crud! It's the man!"

"Professor Waldo P. Wigglesworth." Mr. Peabody approached the fox "It's been a while since we last saw you."

"About one whole story to be exact." Jessica said.

"Mr. Peabody! Jessica!" Waldo said "How've you been? How are Rocky and the others?"

"Wait wait wait!" Super Chicken stopped the conversation "You know these guys?"

"Sure, I met him in the previous story." Jessica said.

"And Rocky, Bullwinkle, and I have known them since we were little kids." Mr. Peabody said "He and his friends used to con the other kids out of their lunches and show and tell sutff. After high school graduation, they relocated to Foggy Bog, Wisconsin and I guess after a few years, they've come back here to their Frostbite Falls roots."

"But anyways, we here you know about the recent robbery at Ward Labs." Jessica put a hand on her hip "So, give us the dirt."

"Look we may be friends, but I ain't telling you nothing." Waldo refused.

"Prof. Wigglesworth" Super Chicken pointed his sword at the fox "As a bona-fide officer of the law, I demand you tell us at once."

"Forget about it beaky face." Waldo refused again. "I ain't talking."

"Now listen Waldo," Jessica leaned against the wall next to Waldo and held him against it and glared at him "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Waldo, listen I like you, you got a nice face." Mr. Peabody stood upright and folded his arms "But if you don't talk, we'll have to go all El Pollo Loco on you."

"W-what are you gonna do?" Waldo stammered.

"Well we have ways of making you talk Professor." Jessica held Waldo up higher and put a hand on her hip "I've mastered Karate, am a third degree black belt, and my nails are essentially lethal weapons."

Jessica showed her nails like sharp claws.

"Oh yes, she can scratch you like a bad itch." Mr. Peabody gave a smug look. "So are you going to talk?"

Waldo gasped "Okay, okay! I'll talk!"

"Good." Jessica gave a little smile "Now, tell us what you know and no tricks."

"Well, I heard the theives are delivering the Mastonite to their boss." Waldo said. "Can I go now?"

"What else do you know?" Super Chicken pointed his sword at Waldo's nose.

"Well, they are meeting their boss in Pottsylvania." Waldo finished "That's all I can give you."

Jessica dropped Waldo "Well, if they're going to meet their boss in Pottsylvania, we have to go there and stop them."

"Right you are Jessie." Super Chicken said "We must get the others."

They got back into Peabody's scooter and drove back to the house to tell the others the news. Meanwhile, someone had been spying on our heroes. It was a strange guy in a trenchcoat. He took a walkie talkie out of his coat and spoke into it. He was really a Pottsylvanian spy.

"Fearless Leader, we have a rebellion coming to Pottsylvania this moment." The spy spoke into the walkie talkie.

"Define this rebellion." Fearless Leader said.

"Our arch-enemies from Frostbite Falls." The spy spoke into talkie.

"WHAT?!" Fearless Leader screamed.

"And that's not all, they are working with the famous Super Chicken." The spy finished.

"Thank you for informing me! Come back to Pottsylvania at once!" Said Fearless Leader.

Fearless Leader hung up his walkie talkie and turned to none other than his top spies, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale.

"BADENOV! FATALE!" He shouted.

"Yes Fearless Leader!" Boris saluted.

"Yes Fearless Leader!" Natasha saluted as well.

"Moose, squirrel, and dog are on their way to Pottsylvania." He informed them "You must stop them at once before they get Mastonite back!"

"Oh boy," Boris rolled his eyes "Here we go again."

* * *

**NOW HERE'S SOMETHING WE HOPE YOU'LL REALLY LIKE!**

This fall, it's All Reality Friday starting with...

**POTTSYLVANIA IDOL!**

**Bullwinkle**: (singing) Until the trees grow hair!

The judges are ready to tell him what they think.

**Natasha**: That was pretty good (takes out a key card). Here's the key card to my room.

**Mr. Peabody**: That was horrible!

**Boris**: I think you did great job dawg.

**Bullwinkle**: Actually, I'm a moose.

Followed by...

**FROSTBITE FEAR FACTOR**

**Natasha**: You're task is to walk across rope while being attacked by meat bees.

**Bullwinkle**: (points to Boris) Hey! All he had to do was tap his head and rub your belly.

**Boris**: Then why don't you do it?

**Bullwinkle**: Sure (taps his head and rubs his belly).

**Natasha**: While being attacked by meat bees.

**Bullwinkle**: NO WAIT (runs away).

And finally it's...

**EXTREME MOOSEOVER!**

Bullwinkle's house is completely destroyed.

**Bullwinkle**: I was almost attacked by meat bees, but at least I'm getting some swanky new digs.

**Boris**: Just got call from network. Show is cancelled.

**Bullwinkle**: What?!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well it looks like our heroes are off to Pottsylvania to stop Fearless Leader once again! Can they get the Mastonite back and save the enitre free world? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Spy in the Fly" or "Plight in Pottsylvania"!**


	4. Chapter 4

As you remember last time, our heroes found out that the thieves had taken the Mastonite to Pottsylvania and were planning to use it to power a deadly doomsday device. Wasting no time, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and all their friends decided to take action and get the precious gem back. Naturally, Fearless Leader found out and sent his two most rotten spies, Boris and Natasha to elimnate them.

Boris and Natasha were preparing their weapons for their anilination of their arch-enemies, Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody.

"Is most excellent Natasha." Boris cackled "Moose, squirrel, and dog will finally be keeled."

"We will stop them from stealing Mastonite and world will be ours." Natasha evil,y grinned.

Just then, the two spies turned around and saw something...the Mastonite was gone!

"Boris!" Natasha exclaimed "Mastonite..."

"Is gone!" Boris finished.

Knowing they had no choice, Boris contacted Fearless Leader and told him the Mastonite was gone. And boy, was it not a pretty result.

"This is obviously the work of my arch-nemesis William Von Scones." Fearless Leader said on the video phone "Meet me back at headquarters at once!"

"Yes Fearless Leader!" The two spies saluted.

**MEANWHILE...**

Our heroes had finally landed in Pottsylvania and noticed something there were sinister eyeballs all over the country. Our heroes sure as heck knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Somehow I feel like we are being watched guys." Fred told his allies.

"What makes you say that Fred?" Super Chicken asked.

"Who'd wanna watch us?" Rocky asked.

"The answer is quite simple Rocky, everyone." Mr. Peabody said "For Pottsylvania is composed of nothing but spies."

Yes that is true Mr. Peabody, everyone in Pottsylvania is a spy. Even the Pottsylvanian kids were taught the ABC's. Which stood for; Assaination, Bombing places for fun, and Conspiracy.

"With a occasional course of Prowling and Sneaking." Mr. Peabody finished for the narrator.

Yes! In fact, a casual conversation had a different meaning. Here's one to show, Mr. Peabody will be translating for us.

**Vancove**: Hey Gutvall!

"The man said 'We will be bombing City Hall tonight.'" Peabody translated.

**Gutvall**: Hello Vancove, how's the boy?

"Translation: Sounds like fun who'll be inside?" Mr. Peabody translated.

**Vancove**: Just fine thanks.

"Translation: Who cares." Mr. Peabody told the readers.

**Gutvall**: Well see you later Vancove.

"Translation: The party starts at 7 pm, bring your own bombs." Peabody finished.

See what I mean? Pottsylvania was no tourist paradise and sure as heck no place for family vacations.

**MEANWHILE...**

Boris and Natasha met Fearless Leader back at his evil hideout (which was oddly enough, a castle on a mountain).

"Badenov!" Fearless Leader barked "I have gotten word that moose, squirrel, and dog have gotten into Pottsylvania and they have brought backup with them! You must trick them into bringing us back our gem! And when we do, you will KILL MOOSE, SQUIRREL, AND DOG!"

"But Fearless Leader, why must we kill moose, squirrel, and dog?" Boris asked "What about those years of pain and humiliation?"

"To be honest, I haven't had that much humiliation." Fearless Leader answered "I've just been here most of the time."

"But Fearless Leader, how do we do that?" Natasha asked. "We have tried everything. Metal munching mice, dynamite, scorpions..."

"Painting fake tunnels onto walls." Boris finished.

"FORGET THAT!" Fearless Leader shouted "I put my evil genius to work and I have something that'll achieve our goal!"

Fearless Leader led Boris and Natasha right to his secret laboratory.

"It is quite simple!" Fearless Leader activated the secret door to his secret lab "You must once again, DISGUSIE YOURSELF! And this time, I have full proof disguise."

Fearless Leader pulled a lever and inside of a glass case was a very realistic body of a very attractive woman with smooth and bouncy hair, green iris, and a distinct hourglass figure. She was wearing a black secret agent outfit.

"I give you the SEXY AGENT-BOT!" Fearless Leader showed the costume "Very realistic robot disguise and irresistible to men alike! Even married ones!"

"You had me at that." Boris looked at the robotic disguise.

"BADENOV!" Fearless Leader shouted "You will control the robot and trick our foes into getting the Mastonite back from Von Scones! Then, when they get it back, you will KILL MOOSE, SQUIRREL, AND DOG!"

"Is more genius than usual." Boris said "Do I control it by linking to it with some plug in my cerebral cortex?"

"Uh yes." Fearless Leader answered "We were gonna do that, but...we had some budget cuts."

Fearless Leader and Natasha plunged Boris right into the sexy female agent costume.

"Oh boy." Boris said "This better not turn out like the Lady-Moose incident."

* * *

**AND NOW FOR SOMETHING WE HOPE YOULL REALLY LIKE**

**BULLWINKLE'S POETRY CORNER**

**Bullwinkle**: Hi Ho culture fans! Today, we look at the modern day poets, St. Lunatics. Here's one entitled "Summer In The City".

Bullwinkle takes out a book and starts reading out loud.

**Bullwinkle**: [reads] I am the king of the city, top down windows, I'm puffin' like Diddy. Ridin' cause the haters face mad, team gritty. Honk your horn twice if your missies looking pretty. Well, if you run with your ni-

Bullwinkle stopes and searches throughout the book and tosses it away.

**Bullwinkle**: Well that's all, for today. Be sure to tune in next time for the Complete Works of Mr. Nelly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hokey smoke! Someone has stolen the Mastonite! Now, Boris is gonna manipulate our heroes into getting it back, but in disgusie, and a really good one in fact. Stay stunned for our next exciting chapter, "The Great Mastonite Heist" or "Agent Foxy"! **


	5. Chapter 5

As you recall last time, the Mastonite was stolen by Fearless Leader's arch-nemesis, Dr. Von Scones. Knowing that our heroes were in the country, Fearless Leader decided to deceive the boys (and Jessica) into robbing Von Scones and getting the Mastonite back to him. How you ask? Well, they had Boris disguise himself as an extremely attractive red haired secret agent by using a very realistic robot disguise.

Meanwhile, our heroes had been searching all over Pottsylvania for some leads on where Fearless Leader's castle could be.

"Any idea where the theives could be, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked Peabody.

"It pains me to admit this Sherman but, no." Peabody answered.

"Well we need to find out where those thieves could be gang." Super Chicken struck out his sword "The future of all of mankind is at stake."

"Hey you!" Someone said from somewhere.

The gang gasped and looked around.

"W-who said that?" Jessica stammered.

"Over here, in the alley." The strange, sultry voice said from the alley.

Yes, wasting no time, our heroes went into the alley where they found someone lurking in the shadows. It was an extremely attractive woman with wavy, red hair wearing a tight spy outfit and red lipstick who was walking towards them. The boys were instantly awestruck by her. Jessica naturally, just folded her arms and scowled.

"Okay, which one of you is the leader?" She seductively asked.

"Me." All of the guys said.

"So, are you looking for a rare gemstone called Mastonite right?" She asked them.

"Yes we are." Rocky answered.

"And you are you, little lady?" Mr. Peabody raised his eyebrows.

"I'm Special Agent 9." She told them "I'm with the CIA. I've come to Pottsylvania to investigate the stolen Mastonite and I am told that you guys may know something about this theivery."

"We sure do Ms. 9 Agent." Rocky sighed "I mean Special Number 9! I mean-"

"That'll do squirrel, that'll do." She tapped Rocky's nose and the squirrel fainted.

"You know Super Chicken, you never said that this job involves attractive women." Fred whispered to Super Chicken.

"What's a job?" Super Chicken looked at Agent 9 with droopy eyes.

Jessica glared at Agent 9 "What my dazzled friends are trying to say are that we know all about the stolen Mastonite and that the thief is planning to use it to power a doomsday device."

"I know who the thief is, too." Said Agent 9 "His name is William Von Scones. He claims to be using it for a paperweight, but in reality, he is using it to power that doomsday device you just mentioned. My boss says that you guys are great at stopping bad guys, so I want you guys to break into his lair and get the Mastonite back."

"No, I don't think we will." Jessica put her hands on her hips.

"Jessie, we must help this beautiful young lady." Super Chicken poked Jessie with his sword "After all, she's determined to save the free world."

"Yeah Jessie, don't be a spoiled sport." Sherman added.

"Oh, okay." She huffed.

"I knew you six would be of some assistance." She tickled Bullwinkle's chin "Now, follow me to where his lair is."

"Isn't she something gang?" Peabody started sighing with passion. "She's got all the qualities I like in a woman."

"Not to mention she's a real knockout." Fred added. "This job may have been dangerous when I took it, but I'm glad it's dangerous."

"Yeah, really something." Jessica rolled her eyes.

And so, our heroes followed Agent 9 to Von Scone's lair. Little did they realize that Agent 9 was really that notorious badnik, Boris Badenov in disguise. Finally, they arrived at Von Scones' lair.

"Here it is boys, Von Scones' lair." Agent 9 pointed to the lair.

"This is a suburban house." Jessie put a hand on her hip.

"This is Pottsylvania missy," Said Agent 9 "Everything is deception. Now, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Super Chicken, and Jessica will distract Von Scones."

"What about us, lady?" Sherman asked Agent 9.

"Do I stay here and keep you company?" Mr. Peabody grinned.

"No!" Agent 9 said "You will lure Sherman and Fred down and they'll replace the Mastonite with this fake one."

She handed them a rock that looked just like the Mastonite.

"Golly, this looks just like the same rock we're gonna steal back Uncle Fred." Sherman told the lion.

"Sounds pretty risky and dangerous." Fred looked at the fake stone.

"Fred, you knew this job was dangerous when you took it." Super Chicken waved his finger.

Bullwinkle knocked on the door and Von Scones came out to the door.

"Hello?" He asked "And who might you be?"

"My name is Bullwinkle J. Moose," Bullwinkle introduced himself. "And I am a door to door magician."

"And I'm his stage manager, Henry Henhouse III." Super Chicken bowed.

"And I am Bullwinkle's beautiful assistant..." Jessica stared seductively at Von Scones "Jessie LaMour."

"Now that is one good looking American." Von Scones pointed out. "You believe in interethnic dating?"

"Sorry, but I'm taken." Jessie folded her arms.

"We wanted to show you a special free magic act." Bullwinkle said.

"Do you know any card tricks?" Von Scones asked "I just love magic card tricks."

"My client sure does." Super Chicken said.

While Rocky, Bullwinkle, Super Chicken, and Jessie distracted Mr. Von Scones, Peabody, Fred, and Sherman snuck to the top of the roof. Peabody opened the window on the roof and Sherman and Fred got into the attic.

"Okay Sherman, now go switch the stones." Peabody whispered "I don't think Jessie and your uncles can distract that Von Scones character for long."

"Right Mr. Peabody!" Sherman saluted.

"Yessir Mr. P." Fred added.

Fred and Sherman found a drawer with some papers on it. On the papers, was the Mastonite, in all it's glory.

Sherman picked up the stone, while Fred picked up the papers.

"Say, this looks more like a memoir of Mr. Von Scones' life than an evil dastardly plan." Fred told Sherman. "Do you think he's really planning to use this for a doomsday machine?"

"Fred! Sherman!" Mr. Peabody called out from the window "Shut up and switch the stones! Von Scones is coming back!"

However, both Fred and Sherman got mixed up and just chose the first stone they saw and ran back to Mr. Peabody, just in time before Mr. Von Scones arrived. Unfortunately, they jumped onto Mr. Peabody and they fell off the ladder and into the backyard.

"Don't worry." Mr. Peabody told the narrator "The grass broke my fall."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well Sherman and Fred have found the Mastonite! However, little do our heroes know that they've been duped by none other than that wily no goodnik, Boris Badenov...again. Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Forcefield Frenzy" or "Mastonite Machine Mayhem". **


	6. Chapter 6

As you recall last time, Boris Badenov had disguised himself as a very sexy, red hair CIA agent. He manipulated our heroes (except a skeptical and jealous Jessica) into stealing the Mastonite from Fearless Leader's arch nemesis, William Von Scones, who was using the stone as a paperweight. However, Sherman and Fred got mixed up and chose a random stone, which they weren't sure was the real Mastonite or the replica. Soon, our heroes ran back to some sort of abandoned warehouse with Agent 9 (really Boris in disguise).

"Guys, don't you think this seems a bit weird?" Jessie asked the boys.

"What do you mean Jess?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Do you really think this lady is a CIA agent?" She asked.

"Of course she is, Jessica." Peabody answered "She said she was."

"And she's an adult, and adults don't lie." Sherman finished for Peabody.

"For once Sherman, you said something accurate." Peabody made a snooty smile. "And you and Fred got the stone back."

Sherman got nervous "But Mr. Peabody-"

"Quiet you!" Peabody scolded Sherman.

Finally, our heroes arrived at the warehouse with the Mastonite in their hands. Rocky handed it to Agent 9.

"Oh thank you boys." Said Agent 9 "You retrieved the Mastonite for me and now I...shall be ready for your ultimate downfall."

"What?" The guys asked.

Agent 9 opened up and out came none other than...

"BORIS BADNEOV!" Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman shouted.

"Oh no, it's a tiny, white man with a Russian-type accent." Jessie rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Everybody run for your lives."

Just then, Fearless Leader and Natasha came out of somewhere in the dark. Fearless Leader grabbed the Mastonite.

"Thank you Badenov." Fearless Leader walked to the doomsday device which Natasha was pushing "Phase one of my evil plan is now complete! Phase two...hasn't been worked out yet. But, I am confident it'll be very, very EVIL!"

Fearless Leader took out a remote control and pressed a button and BAM! Rocky and his friends were trapped in a force field.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed "A force field! We're trapped!"

"What're we gonna do, Super Chicken?" Fred asked Super Chicken.

"How should I know?" Super Chicken shrugged "I don't have super powers. That super sauce was just for show."

Fearless Leader, Boris, and Natasha got into the doomsday machine and Fearless Leader put the stone into a hole, where the machine was to be powered from.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked his minions "I have tried using common crystals to power it, but they all caused catastrophic meltdowns."

Sherman and Fred heard this.

"Meltdowns from common crystals?" They asked themselves at the same time.

"Mr. Peabody?" Sherman tapped on Peabody's shoulder.

"Shut up Sherman!" Peabody told his boy "I'm trying to say my last words here!"

Fred tapped on Super Chicken's shoulder "Mr. Henhouse?"

"Quiet Fred!" Super Chicken said "I'm trying to savor my last moments of living."

"And now! It's...DOOMSDAY!" Fearless Leader shouted.

But just as he was about to activate the machine, the machine started to sputter and be covered in static.

"Oh boy." Boris groaned.

The machine started to shake and all of a sudden...IT EXPLODED INTO SMITHEREENS! Sending Fearless Leader and his cohorts flying into the air.

"Perhaps I should've given phase two more thought." Fearless Leader assumed. "WELL GET YOU MOOSE, SQUIRREL, AND DOG!"

Meanwhile, our heroes had been freed from the force field and went to the remains of the doomsday device.

"I was trying to tell you Mr. Peabody," Sherman said to Peabody "I think Uncle Fred and I got mixed up and left the real Mastonite back at Mr. Von Scones' house."

"And that means the fake one caused the machine to explode." Fred finished.

"For the first time in the history of our adventures, our sidekicks saved the day." Jessie pointed out.

"Sherman, you may not be a prize winner at the boy show, but you are one heck of a little genius." Peabody pet Sherman's head and handed him a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thanks Mr. Peabody." Sherman said.

"And thanks to you too Fred." Super Chicken shook Fred's hand.

"No problem Mr. Henhouse." Fred shook back.

"Sidekicks who save the day?" Rocky asked "Now that's a story."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well that's the end of our story. But be ready for another adventure starring Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody! Stay tuned!**


End file.
